J'ai des sentiments pour toi
by kandy malfoy
Summary: Amour,jalousie,seduction seront au rendez-vous. Alors venez vite! Je sais je suis nul en resumer mais vener lire cette fic svp!
1. Retour a Poudlard

Tout d'abord je voulais vous dire d'être franc avec moi dite moi tout ce que vous pencée de ma fic parce que c'est la première. Le début ne va pas être très chouette je l'avoue mai la suit vous plaira j'en suis certaine.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione venais de débutée sa nouvelle année à Poudlard. Elle venait d'être élue preféte-en-chef, et devais absolument partager son appartement avec le prefai en chef masculin. Les rencontre n'auront lieu qu'à 20h précise. L'heur approchai et Hermione était de plus en plus anxieuse. Puis la cloche retentit enfin. Drago lui de son coter il était sur que s'allai être Hermione il en était persuadée. Puis il sortit pour l'attendre prêt de la porte.

Hermione:Malfoy ?

Drago: Et oui Grenger il se trouve que moi aussi je suis préfet en chef.

Hermione était folle de rage, pourquoi, pourquoi fallait'il que Drago vienne tout gâcher. Mai en même temps elle était très heureuse. Drago trouvai qu'Hermione avait beaucoup changer pendant les vacances elle était devenu de plus en plus belle ( mais Drago refusai de se le dir). Elle était devenue se que tout les garçons appelait être une "bombe" elle avait lisser ses cheveux, et certaine partie intime du corps était plus voyantes.

Sur la porte se tenait un tableau ou était dessiner une grosse dame qui devait datter du 18e siècle, environ.

Tableau: Choisisse votre mot de passe.

Drago: Je t'en prie Grenger qu'elle mot de passe veut-tu que l'on utilise.

Hermione était très contente qu'il eu la gentillesse de lui demander de choisir mai d'un autre coter elle était parce que ce n'étai pas dans les habitudes Drago.

Drago: Bon alors tu te décide on a pas toute l'année devant nous!

Hermione: heu... je vais choisir Cristal Bleu.

Drago: Bon allons y pour Cristal Bleu.

Tableau: Ne l'oublier pas surtout, vous pouvez entrée.

En entrent Hermione vit qu'elle accueil chaleureuse lui réservai cette pièce et sus que cette année allai la meilleur de toute. Il y avait deux tables et deux chaises situer au milieu de la pièce, une verte et une rouge. Puis a gauche d'eux deux canapés un or et l'autre argent.

Drago: tu compte rester là longtemps, ou tu veut visiter?

Hermione afficha un sourire au lèvre, et se précipita a ses cotées .Ils entrèrent dans une chambre qui s'emblai être celle des grifondor.

Il y avait un immense lit,avec un couvre lit marquer du sot des Grifondor sur un font rouge. Et à coter une coiffeuse et un grand miroir juste en face puis sur le coter une immense fenêtre qui laissai entrer la lumière de la lune. Juste en face du lit une grande cheminer et a coter de la porte un bureau.

Drago: Wah! je n'ai jamais vue une chambre aussi belle, je sais bien sur que la mienne ne sera pas aussi belle parce que les couleur de serpentard son sombres et froides.

Hermione: Tu n'aime plus les couleur de Serpentard?

Drago: Si bien sur mai c'est que j'en ai mare de ce monde sombre et froid que je vie. Je veut changer Grenger, vivre comme tout le monde. Les gens ne vois en moi que de la haine et le méprie mai ce n'ai pas ce que je veut.

A ses mots Hermione fut tellement choquer elle ne savais plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et larmes couler, elle se sentait honteuse.

Drago: ne t'en fait pas grenger j'ai l'habitude.

Et il la pris dans ses bras pour la soulager. en essayent de se soulager lui même.

Voila c'est fini je vous envois le 2em chapitre très prochainement c'est promit n'oublier de m'envoyer des rewieus sa me ferait très plaisir. Merci et bonne année 2005.


	2. Les sentiment reveler

Est Oui de retour avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette foi je ne vait pas repondre au revieuws mais je suis vrement contente pour tout ce que j'ai recu sa me fait vrement plaisir merci.  
Bonne Lectur:   
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
Chapitr 2:

Hermione se trouvait toute seule dans un couloir de Poudlard qui semblait être désert. Elle pensait à son avenir, elle se demandait si un garçon voudrait bien d'elle un jour ou l'autre, puis petit à petit une larme coula sur sa joue. Drago s'approcha d'elle.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu, Granger? » demanda-t-il.

« Pff! Tu vas rire, » dit-elle.

« Non, vas-y... dit-le, » insista-t-il.

Hermione hésita, mais poursuivit, « Et bien, tous ces gens autour de moi ne voient en moi que la fille douée que je suis... »

« Mais tu es cette fille-là, » dit-il. « Tu es cette fille qui est douée en tout! Que veux-tu de plus? »

« Et bien, j'aimerais ressentir le sentiment d'être aimée par un garçon! » répliqua-t-elle en colère, avant de se calmer, « Tu vois ce que je veux dire? » 

Hermione s'attendait à une réplique méchante ou un truc du genre, mais rien. Drago était plus sérieux que jamais.

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit-il le regard perdu au loin, puis il retourna son regard gris sur Hermione, « Tu sais, Granger, moi aussi, j'aimerais ressentir ce sentiment. »

« Pff! Tu n'as que ça... Tous LES JOURS! Je veux dire, toutes les filles de Poudlard sont à tes pieds! »

« Mais, c'est pas pareil! Toutes les filles ne m'aiment que pour mon nom et mon argent, » dit-il sérieusement, « Moi, je veux une fille qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, mais pas pour ce que je vaux, tu vois? » 

Hermione le regarda comme si c'était la première fois, avant de continuer doucement, « Oui, je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. »

« Merci, » dit-il. 

Ils se rapprochèrent petit à petit et Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune Griffondor. C'était un baiser chaste, mais petit à petit, il devenait plus vigoureux. Les deux écoliers se sentirent seuls au monde. Puis, Hermione le bouscula, les yeux écarquillés, avant de courir vers leur salle commune. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et se passa l'eau sur son corps comme si elle voulait effacer les caresses et le baiser de Drago.

Drago se sentit honteux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il embrasse soudainement cette sang-de-bourbe? 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
¨Ne m'oubliez pas s'il vous plet pensser a moi je sais que ce chapitre est cour mais lesez moi des reviews svp!


	3. Le malheur d' Hermione

Voilà tout d'abord je voulais vous avouez que jetai vraiment désoler pour mes chapitre trop cour et sens fun ni d'action je me suis donner du mal a écrire ce chapitre avec un tout petit peut d'action. Bref j'espère que cela vous plaira et si il y la moindre fautes ou souci prévenez moi par revieuws je voulais dir. HO§§§ J'OUBLIAI un grand merci a **Lune d'argent **pour c conseil que j'ai pris a cœur.

-o0o-

Chapitre 3 : Le malheur d'Hermione.  
La partie de Quidditch venait de commencer, c'était le premier match de la saison. Hermione essayait d'encourager les Griffondors, mais au fond elle-même, elle penchait plutôt pour les Serpentards.

Drago vit qu'Hermione le regardait, et ça lui donnait encore plus de courage. Mais malheureusement, Drago n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarquer.

« Vas-t-en espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe! » lui cria Pansy Parkinson

« Que... que... quoi! »

Hermione eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Pancy la poussait du haut de la tour des Gryffondors.

Drago se retourna et se précipita pour aller la sauver, mais il n'eut à peine le temps qu'Hermione vit un voile noir recouvrir ses yeux. Drago attrapa Hermione avant de quitter le terrain de Quidditch. Tous les yeux de Poudlard étaient fixés sur ce spectacle surnaturel.

« Madame... Pomfresh! » hurla Drago en entrant dans l'infirmerie. 

Pomfresh se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que quelqu'un hurle aussi fort.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... oh, par le ciel de Merlin! » s'interrompit-elle en voyant Hermione dans les bras de Drago.

La jeune fille semblait comme morte au regard de l'infirmière. Elle était pâle et sa respiration était lente.

« Mais que s'est-il passé? » dit-elle désespérément. 

« Elle est tombée du haut de la tour des Griffondors, » répondit le blond.

« Oh, mon dieu! » dit-elle la main devant la bouche. « Heu, oui, pose-la sur le lit. »

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir? » demanda le jeune homme anxieux.

« Merlin seul le sait, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle s'en sorte. »

« Ok... » (je voyais mal faire répondre Drago un 'merci' )

Harry et Ron arrivèrent en courant, mais en voyant Drago assis sur une chaise tenant la main d'Hermione, ils furent très étonnés et très furieux.

Harry fut le premier à répondre, « Laisse-la tranquille, Malefoy! »

« Ouais! Fiche le camp, Malefoy! » ajouta Ron.

« Bien! »

Et il quitta l'infirmerie en claquant la porte. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry et Ron le détestaient toujours. C'est vrai, après tout, il venait de sauver leur meilleure amie. Mais bon, il laissa tomber, il se demanda seulement si un jour cela pouvait changer.

Pomfresh fut très étonnée de l'échange entre les Griffondors et le Serpentard.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si méchant envers lui? Regardez-le! C'est lui qui a sauvé votre meilleure amie sous les yeux de tout Poudlard et c'est comme ça que vous le remerciez? » dit-elle fronçant les sourcils.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent gênés à cause de leur attitude envers Drago.

Drago sorti de la grande sal assez triste mai personne ne pouvais le remarquer c'étai un Malfoy et il devais garder sa réputation et ce n'est pas en pleurent dans les jupes du rouquin et de _saint_ Potter qu'il la garderai intact. Drago se dirigea ver la grande salle apparemment il étai le dernier

« Bine maintent que vous êtes là Mr Malefoy les Professeur et moi voulions vous remerciez d'avoir sauver la meilleur élève de tout Poudlard. Et nous voulions vous remercier de vôtres courages devant tout Poudlard alors que jusqu'a ce jour ce n'étai qu'une sen impure pour vous merci » dit Dimbledor avec sinseriter

Drago regarda Dimbledor pour regarder la sale toute entier ensuite, Drago fit un signe de la tête et sorti sens un mot de plus sens un dernier regard et disparu sou la perspective de la grande sale.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà je sais que c un peut cour et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mai plus vous lisez ma fic plus sa sera long plus il y aura d'action plus il y aura de fun je vous le promet.

Big Bizous !


	4. Pourquoi lui ?

Voila désoler d'avoir été longue mais vous voyer c les vacances alors je fait de mon mieux pour poster les chapitre le plus vite possible. Oui un petit détail a régler je sais que Drago et Hermione sa va trop vite mai vous verrez que la suite sera mieux il y aura des paris de la rigolade de la jalousie UN NOUVO COUR un nouveau prof un nouvelle élève de la bagarre et plain de trucks encor mai sil vous plaie je ne vous demande qu'une chose **lire ma fic et laisser une tite revieuws** c tout ce que je vous demande ce n'est pas long non ? Bon je vais vous laissez lire.

**Disclamer :** Oui je sais c chien mai j'suis obliger de la dire Tout les personnage ne son pas a moi mais a J.K Rowling (sauf Drago bien sur qui et a moi et a Hermione )

REPONCES !

Virginie1990 : Merci pour ta belle revieuws je sais que sa va trop vite mai comme je lai dit o debut tout va changer tu va voire.

lili59 : Merci a toi aussi pour ta revieuws sa ma fait très plaisir o mais tkt pas Hermione vas en donner du piments c même elle qui va commencer le jeux (le parie) avec Drago elle va le rendre fous tkt pas Hermione va trop jouez avec Drago mai o bout d'un moment Drago craque o nouveau mouvement D'Hermione a c nouveau vêtement a sa nouvelle façon de marcher a sa façon de l'embrasser il craque et l'emmenée dans un monde nouveau bon je ne vais pas te raconter l'histoire mais bon je t'ai raconter un peut des prochain chapitre j'espère que sa va te plaire bon a bientôt j'espère.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 :  
Drago était rentré seul dans la salle commune. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se répétait sans cesse la scène de ce matin lors du match de Quidditch. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauver? Pourquoi lui?

peut-être que je ressens quelque chose pour elle pensait-il, Mais tu es fou ou quoi! Ce n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe!

Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, il se passa de l'eau dans ses beaux cheveux blonds et se décida à aller la rejoindre.

Arriver à l'infirmerie, il vit Hermione dormir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle dort se dit-il.

Il vit qu'Hermione avait un bandage autour de la tête, alors il prit la chaise qui se trouvait le plus près du lit et il s'assit à ses côtés. Il prit la main d'Hermione et commença à lui murmurer des mots incompréhensibles. Au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit, le visage sur la main d'Hermione.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Ron s'inquiétèrent à leur tour et descendirent voir leur amie. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Ils eurent la surprise de leur vie en le voyant.

« Ho, celui-la, je vais le...! » dit-il en sortant sa baguette de la poche de son pyjama.

« Non, arrête! Quoi que je sache, il ne lui a pas fait de mal, non? » dit-il en le repoussant en arrière.

« pff! »

Harry lui demanda, « Si c'était un autre gars que Malefoy, tu en penserais quoi? »

« Bah, je dirais que c'est quelqu'un qui tient à son amie... » 

« Ah, tu vois? »

« Oui, mais là, ce n'est pas un gars ordinaire, il s'agit de Drago Malefoy, notre pire ennemi depuis les sept dernières années! » répliqua le rouquin.

« D'un autre côté, tu as raison. Mais s'il n'avait pas été là, Hermione serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

Ron les regarda, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire.

« Bon, aller viens, on rentre... sinon on risquerait de les réveiller, » dit Harry.

« Oui, allons-y, » lui répliqua un Ron résigné. 

Le lendemain, Drago fut réveillé par la lumière dans laquelle l'infirmerie baignait. Il fut surpris de se retrouver là, puis fila dans sa salle commune pour se changer en essayant de se souvenir par quel cours il allait commencer. Il commençait par Potions avec le Professeur Rogue.

Il termina de se changer et descendit en vitesse dans les cachots où avait lieu le cours de Potions. Il arriva 2 minutes plus tôt, alors il attendit les autres élèves. Quelques minutes après, un attroupement se faisait en avant de la porte et le Professeur Rogue l'ouvrit.

« Vous pouvez entrer, » dit-il avec le ton habituel, froid et cassant.

Tous les élèves entrèrent dans la classe sans le moindre bruit, avant de s'asseoir à leur place habituelle.

« Aujourd'hui, je vous mettrais par groupe de 2 élèves pour préparer cette potion. Bien évidement, je veux en aucun cas entendre du chahut dans ce cour, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre? » dit-il en disant chaque syllabe d'une voix glaciale.

La classe resta silencieuse.

« Bien, » continua-il, « Je vais maintenant citer les groupes: Harry Potter avec Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Wesley avec Millicent Bulstrode, Grégory Goyle avec Lavande Brown et Drago Malefoy... comme Hermione Granger est souffrante à cet instant même, je vous mets avec Parvati Patil... »

Il continua ainsi de suite pour le reste des élèves.

« Cette place sera la même jusqu'à la fin du cours, compris? » demanda-t-il en attendant aucune réponse, c'était plutôt une affirmation. « Les indications pour la potion sont inscrites au tableau. »

Le cours se termina peu après parce que Neville avait raté sa potion et bien évidement, Rogue eut le plaisir d'enlever 20 points aux Griffondors. (seulement 20! lol j'aurais mis 50 au moins! )

----------------------------------------------VOILÀ !---------------------------------------- 

Voila je sais que ce n'ai pas très long est qu'il reste encor est sûrement des fautes d'orthographe mais si vous me laisser une p'tite reviews je vous promet de m'améliorer promie. Laisser moi une reviews que cela soit de bien ou de mal je m'améliorerai comême.

La suite sera un peut plus longue promit mais si vous me laisse des reviews.


	5. La Guerisons

**. :Disclaimers :. **Je suis obliger de le dire sa me soule lol pfff ! Bon Les personnage ne son pas a moi manani mana na je ne fait pas d'argent avec et tout et tout content ? lol

¤ Tommy¤ Merci a toi pour ce chape sens toi queseque je serai bref ! je ne préfère pas y panser

**. : Petite note de l'auteur **(moi lol) 

Dans certaine de mes revieuws mes lecteurs me disent que Drago et Hermione sa va trop vite enssemble oui sa je sais mais vous verrez qu'il vont continuer a se disputer et à jouer jusqu'au chapitre 10. Mais en attendent continuer a me lire silvouplet ! ****

_**. : Question du jour :.**_

Esse qu'il y a des gars qui me lise ? lol

**Réponse !**

**Xs Malfoy : Oui je sais sa va trop vite mais tu verra que autant tu me lira autant tu apressira ma fics. (**Enfin j'espère lol

**Ari : Merci ta revieuxs ma beaucoup toucher c gentil et voila comment j'ai développer la suite.**

**Virginie1990 : Merci pour ta revieuws qui m'a beaucoup fait plesire et ne t'inquiète pas Drago et Hermione ne s'entendrons pas jusqu'a longtemps (**jusqu'à que chaquin tombera amoureux de l' autre **) mais pour le moment tkt continue a me lire et tu verra.**

**Lili59 : Ne t'inquiète Hermione ne vas pas donner que du piment dans cette histoire est tu le saura si tu continue a me lire !**

_Tristesse : J'ai été très dessus parle nombre de revieuws que j'ai eu je sais que ma fics n'est pas superbe mais je me donne du mal je n'est que 13 ans et je ne ressemble pas du tout a J-K Rowling en se qui invente mais bon faite un effort !_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapitre 5 : la guérison.

Un mois se passa depuis le match de Quidditch et Hermione allait de mieux en mieux, tellement mieux que Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit qu'elle sortirait demain.

« Ça y'est, Miss Granger, demain c'est le grand jour! Bien sûr, il ne faudra pas oublier de boire beaucoup d'eau et de manger beaucoup pour reprendre des forces, » lui avait-elle dit ce matin même.

« Oui, bien sûr, Mme Pomfresh! » avait-elle répondu avec joie.

Hermione était impatiente de reprendre les cours, elle en n'avait tellement manqué. Bien entendu, Harry et Ron se faisaient un plaisir de lui apporter ses devoirs, mais les classes de cours, les professeurs, les bonnes notes lui manquaient. Même le professeur Rogue lui manquait et c'était difficile à croire.

Le lendemain, elle retourna vers sa salle commune et fut surprise de ne pas y trouver Drago. Elle entra dans sa chambre, elle fut heureuse de retrouver sa chambre tout comme elle l'avait laissée, son livre n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours sur son lit, ses chaussons toujours au pied de son lit etc. Tout était parfaitement à sa place.

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit claquer une porte. C'était celle de la chambre de Drago, elle attendit un court instant, puis se décida à aller le voir.

« Bon, ça y'est, j'y vais, » pensa-t-elle, « Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon! »

Elle s'avança vers la porte verte qui menait à la chambre de Drago, puis toqua à petit coup. Hermione sentit son cœur battre doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite.

Elle entendit le ton sec de la voix de Drago derrière la porte dire, « Qui est là ? »

« C'est... heu... c'est, » bégaya-t-elle.

« Ah, je sais. C'est bon, tu peux entrer, » coupa-t-il.

Hermione entra et vit Drago assit à son bureau avec des centaines de copies et de travail destinés aux Préfets-en-Chefs.

Sans même prendre le temps de relever la tête, « Que veux-tu, » dit-il d'une voix froide.

« Heu... je... je vou... » commença-t-elle.

« Tu quoi? » dit-il d'un ton hérité, la regardant pour la première fois.

« Je... voulais te rem... » elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit Drago se lever et se diriger dangereusement vers elle.

Hermione avait très peur, il pouvait tout lui faire, « tout ». Drago s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs lèvres.

« Tu voulais me quoi? » dit-il d'une voix radoucie.

Hermione sentit la chaleur du Vert et Argent l'englober. Mais elle se sentit gêner à cause des quelques centimètres qui les séparait, alors elle décida de reculer, mais plus elle reculait plus Drago s'approchait d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se retrouve coincer entre le mur et le blond.

« Je... Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, » dit-elle dans un murmure, avant de détourner les yeux et de baisser la tête.

Drago remonta son menton. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de la Rouge et Or de la peur et du désir mêlés. Puis Drago s'approcha d'elle et prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser qui pouvait signifient 'de rien', mais quoi qu'il en soit c'était un baiser vigoureux et plein de tendresse.

Hermione répondit à son baiser, puis ils approfondirent le baiser avant que Drago ne se retire avec force et qu'il ne pousse brutalement Hermione contre le mur.

« Alors, tu n'en as pas eu assez! Tu veux que je reprenne, c'est ça? » 

Drago s'approcha encore une fois pour l'embrasser, mais celle-ci le repoussa de toutes ses forces, Hermione avait très mal à la tête à cause du coup contre le mur. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et Drago du sang couler sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Hermione se leva et prit la parole, « Quoi? Maintenant, c'est moi qui en réclame plus? » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui comme pour le tuer, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et même les 5 centimètres de plus qu'avait Drago, ne l'effrayaient pas, elle pouvait se tenir devant Voldemort lui-même sans avoir peur, mais là, elle était vraiment en colère. « Non, mais tu te fous de moi! Tu me prends pour ta pute ou quoi? »

Elle voulut le gifler, mais Drago la retint. Hermione retira son bras de sa prise et s'en alla. Drago se sentit heureux en fait, il n'était pas mécontent de sa conduite, il voulait une victime et quoi de mieux qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Il la voulait et il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir dans son lit.

Mais bien sûr, il fallait qu'il soit prudent, car Hermione n'était pas une fille qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Voila c fini alors qu'an dites vous je me suis améliorer ou pas dites moi ce que vous en penser et dites moi si ce chapitre a été mieux que les autres ou pas ? Silvouplet laisser moi une revieux merci a tous et a la semaine prochaine !


	6. Ma prochaine victime !

**. : Disclaimers :.**

Je suis vraiment obligée de le dire lol, Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Drago bien sûr qui est à moi et à Hermione bien sûr looooool.

**¤ Tommy ¤**

Benh je voudrais vous présenter Tommy à qui je fais de très très gros bisous, car c'est grâce a elle que je m'améliore de jour en jour **BIG UP **À TOI TOMMY !

**. : Résumer :.**

Ma Prochaine victime sera… Lisez et vous verrez !

**. : Note de l'auteur **(moi lol) 

Voila heu bah c ma première fic et je voudrais que vous soyez franc avec moi laissez-moi des revieuws plizzz SILVOUPLET ça me ferait très plaisir merci !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**. : Chapitre 5 : Ma prochaine victime :.**

Drago en était sûr et même persuader; sa nouvelle façon de marcher, sa nouvelle façon d'embrasser, sa nouvelle façon de s'habiller, il la voulait dans son lit! Elle et personne d'autre. Il avait longtemps réfléchi et une sang-de-bourbe serait un bon coup.

Drago fut réveillé par son réveille, il voulait arriver avant tout le monde à son court de Potions et comme c'était un cours commun Gryffondor/Serpentard, il allait en profiter pour élaborer ses méthodes d'approche sur Hermione.

Arriver aux cachots, il toqua à la porte de la salle du professeur Rogue.

"Entrer!" entendit-il crier d'un ton sec.

Drago entra les mains dans les poches, il avait quelques chose derrière la tête, ça se voyait.

"Que voulez-vous, Mr Malefoy?" demanda son professeur mettant de côté les copies qu'il griffonnait.

"Professeur, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je voudrais vous demandez une… faveur si vous me le permettez?" demanda l'élève.

Rogue croisa les bras, "Cela dépend de ce que vous avez derrière la tête, Mr Malefoy, mais essayez toujours, on ne sait jamais."

Drago fit un sourire coquin, "Je voudrais que vous nous fassiez faire un cours commun aujourd'hui et que vous me mettiez avec… _Granger_!" dit-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot.

Le professeur Rogue était étonné de ce que venait de dire le jeune Serpentard, "Et pourquoi me demander vous cette faveur?"

"Je vous en pause des questions?" fit-il d'une voix froide, oubliant un moment qu'il parlait à son professeur doublé du titre de directeur de sa maison.

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de répondre à l'effronterie du jeune sorcier que les élèves commençaient déjà à entrer dans la salle de cours. Une fois que tous les élèves soient entrés, il décida de prononcer le sommaire de la session pratique d'aujourd'hui.

"Bien, silence! Pour ce cours, je vais faire des groupes de deux un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard."

Des petits chuchotements railleurs s'installèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue les stoppe d'un simple geste de la main.

"Ainsi, Ronald Weasley avec Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter avec Vincent Crabbe, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, ..." et il continua jusqu'au dernier binôme de la classe. "Maintenant que les groupes sont tous placer, vous pouvez aller rejoindre votre nouvelle place."

Hermione ne bougea pas de sa place, elle refusa catégoriquement de se mettre avec Drago. Surtout pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait!

Rogue eu vite fait de le remarquer, puis régla ça, "Miss Granger, veuillez rejoindre votre nouvelle place, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je retire des points à votre maison? Ou que je ne vous mette un zéro au travail!"

Hermione le regarda d'un regard noir à faire trembler la terre, "_Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?_" pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva est s'avança vers 'sa nouvelle place' sous l'œil attentif de Drago.

"Bien! Maintenant qu'il n'y a aucun problème, nous pouvons commencer! Toutes les indications sont au tableau, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose venez me voir quoi que… Je ne saurais vous répondre…" il dit ses derniers mots d'une voix presque sourde.

Une fois que Hermione fut assise à sa place, Drago rapprocha la chaise d'Hermione vers la sienne. Puis, il se mit à caresser sa nuque avant de descendre sur sa cuisse et se mit à la caresser à son tour. Hermione le sentit et lui lança un regard noir et lui retira sa main.

"De toute de façon, je sais que tu seras à moi un jour, alors pas la peine de résister," susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

"Alors, là tu peux toujours crever!" dit-elle en jetant une langue de serpent dans la chaudron.

Drago continua ses caresses, puis il s'approcha tout doucement pour l'embrasser sur la nuque. Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais quand son cerveau enregistra l'information, elle le repoussa.

"Non mais pour qui tu te prends, t'as cru que je m'appelais Pansy Parkinson!" dit-elle de façon à ce que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

"Laisse-moi faire, je sais que tu aimes ça," dit Drago avec douceur en s'approchant pour l'embrasser, mais Hermione détourna le visage. Drago sourit, se détourna et brassa leur potion.

"Malefoy, mais à quoi tu joues là !" demanda Hermione en prenant la cuillère en bois avec quoi brassait Drago.

"Bon! Je présume que vous avez terminé, donc je vais vous montrer qu'elle est l'utilité de cette potion… Heumm, Miss Granger, venez ici avec votre potion."

Hermione hésita, puis prit sa potion et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Rogue.

Arriver au bureau, il regarda un peu la potion, elle était de la bonne couleur et sentais la bonne odeur, il en déduisit qu'elle était réussie.

"Elle a l'air correcte... Maintenant, buvez en une gorgée."

Hermione but en une gorgée comme le lui avait ordonné le professeur Rogue et ne sentit aucune différence.

"Maintenant que vous avez bu la potion, je vais demander à Mr Malefoy de vous demander quelque chose."

Hermione eut un moment de peur... Et si c'était du véritasérum? Elle était fichue!

"Ok!" Drago fit mine de réfléchir, "Très bien: embrasse-moi!"

Harry et Ron se retournèrent vers Hermione, en étant persuadés qu'elle n'allait pas le faire, mais ils furent bien surpris quand Hermione s'avança d'une façon vulgaire et très sexy pour arriver à la hauteur de Drago, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa fougueusement et brutalement. Drago était impressionné, elle embrassait comme une déesse.

Rogue claqua des doigts et Hermione retrouva ses esprits et donna une gifle magistrale au Serpentard.

"Non! Mais tu ma pris pour qui ? Pauvre…"

Hermione allait le gifler une autre fois, mais s'arrêta en entendant Rogue, "20 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour ce comportement intolérable."

Hermione s'assit brutalement, en attendant la fin du cours...

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... bon bah à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre avec encore plus de fun avec Drago et Hermione! en attendez revieuwez moi SVP !


	7. Nouveau prof, nouvelle methode

**.:Rating:.  
**

**T**

**. :Disclaimers :.**

Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sauf Drago qui est à moi et à Hermione bien sûr lol ) mais à la magnifique J-K Rowling.

**¤Tommy¤**

Merci à toi Tommy, je te remercie grave pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**. : Résumer :.**

Nouvelle Hermione nouveau court nouveau prof….. **Nouvelle méthode ! **Lisez sa vaut la peine !

**. : Note de l'auteur :.**

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard et je vous promets un long chapitre pour rattraper ma grosse erreur.

**. : Réponse au reviews :.**

**Mione and Dray :** Bah la voila la suite lol j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Aleera la femme de Dracula : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review sa fait très plaisir !

**Rosenoire : **Merci pour ta review et tien voila la suite (avec un peut de retard lol dsl)

**Loommyloon :** Merci pour ta review sa fait plaisir !

**Laure1 : **Merci pour ta review c'est vrai que sa aide et je vais essayer de changer le début c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas aussi bien que la suite !

**The Wendy Malefoy: ** Bah merci Tommy jte kiff grave merci pour tout ciao!

**Crèmedemochi: Merci** pour toute t'est reviews j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Estelle01 :** Merci c'est gentil voila la suite !

**Candace : **Voila la suite et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes il est vrai que j'en fait beaucoup !

**Myriem : **Franchement merci merci beaucoup ta reviws ma vraiment fait très plaisir !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**. : Chapitre 6 : Nouveau prof, nouveau court, nouvelle méthode :.**

La fin du court se passa « bien ». Hermione sortit 10 minutes après les autres à cause de son manque d'inattention, elle dut écrire rapidement ses dernières notes pour rattraper son cours en vitesse. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 12h25 et il serait bientôt l'heure de manger.

Quand elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la Grande Salle, elle fut éjectée par un inconnu dans une pièce sombre et sinistre. L'inconnu la colla contre le mur, Hermione eut beau se débattre, elle y était coincé et il était plus fort qu'elle.

"Alors, ma chérie, je t'ai manqué ?" lui souffla une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Une colère envahit Hermione, mais pour qui il se prenait? "Alors là tu rêves, Malefoy! Que sais-tu faire d'autre que de pousser les filles dans des placards à balai?" demanda-t-elle essayant d'échapper à son emprise.

"ÇA !" dit-il en se collant plus à elle et en lui léchant le cou.

Hermione frissonna, "Draaa... go! Lâche-moi!"

Mais Drago ne l'entendit pas bien trop occuper à déboutonner les boutons de son chemisier. Quand il posa ses mains sur la peau chaude d'Hermione, elle se laissa faire, puis elle tourna brusquement la tête de Drago vers son visage et l'embrassa profondément. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago voulut se retirer pour respirer, mais Hermione ne le lâcha pas. Elle approfondit le baiser et Drago, malgré le manque d'air, était au comble de tout. Comment une fille qui restait tous les jours dans une bibliothèque pouvait embrasser comme une déesse ?

Pendant que Drago était perdu entre ses pensées et le baiser, Hermione glissa ses mains sur son torse sous son pull réglementaire de l'école. Drago lâcha prise et prit une grande d'inspiration. Hermione embrassait comme une déesse, c'était _elle_ qu'il voulait et pas une autre.

Regardant Drago à bout de souffle, Hermione lui demanda sur un ton de défi, "Alors?"

"Tu embrasses comme une déesse, tu... tu..."

"Je?"

Un sourire aux lèvres, Drago s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand Hermione posa son doigt sur la bouche du Serpentard.

Elle s'approcha et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille, "Je ne suis pas encore à toi, ne l'oublie pas!"

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, "Oh, merde! Il et 12h35 !"

"Putain, vite sortons !"

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se fixèrent sur eux et apparemment, ils étaient les derniers.

Dumbledore se leva, "Bien, il ne manquait plus que vous ! Alors, si je vous ai fait réunir ici en cette après-midi, c'est pour vous faire par d'un nouveau cours qui plaira à certains," il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors en disant cela, "et moins à d'autres," coup d'œil à Serpentard. "Bien," il prit un élan d'inspiration et reprit, "Ce cours sera Études des moldus."

On pouvait entendre des cries de désagrément à la table des Serpentards.

"SILENCE ! Que ça vous plaise ou non, ce cours sera fait. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir Mme Lumineaux qui sera votre professeur d'Études des moldus."

Une jeune sorcière se leva à la table des Professeurs, "Heu... Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Heu... je suis le Professeur d'Études des moldus et dans ces cours, vous allez découvrir tout sur la vie des moldus. Vous en saurez plus sur ce cours dès demain. Ah oui, j'oubliais, vous devrez vous vêtir en moldu pour le cours. Il y aura une sortie dans le monde des moldus demain pour vous acheter de nouveaux vêtements moldus. En attendant, nous avons déposé pour vous des vêtements moldus que vous porterez demain. Merci à tous et bonne soirée."

"Bah ça à l'air bien," dit Harry d'une voix très peu persuasive.

Voyant qu'Hermione commençait à s'énerver, Ron décida d'arranger le coup, "Harry a raison, Mione... Ça nous apprendra dans quel monde tu vis, ça va nous instruire, j'en suis certain."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione se réveilla grâce au soleil dont les rayons qui lui caressèrent le visage. Elle se leva, prit une douche, se lissa les cheveux, mit un jeans moulant taille basse, enfila un débardeur noir suivi d'un petit gilet (nda: elle s'habille en moldu pour le nouveau cours). Et enfin, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle vit toutes les personnes habillées en moldu et ça lui faisait très étrange de se retrouver un peu dans son monde. Elle remarqua vite Harry et Ron à qui leur bagui leur allait parfaitement.

"Wow ! Les garçons, vous êtes pas mal habillé en moldu !"

"Oui, oui, je sais... Tout me va à moi de toute façon !" répliqua Ron d'un ton supérieur.

"Heu... Ron? Ton pull est à l'envers !" dit-elle le taquinant.

Ron sortit de table et alla le remettre à l'endroit. La cloche retentit enfin et les élèves se réunirent tous pour leurs nouveaux cours.

Mme Lumineaux se tourna vers ses élèves, "Bonjour et bienvenue à votre nouveau cours d'Études des moldus. Bon, alors faites une rangée pour chaque maison. Je vais classer les groupes selon des couleurs et chacun d'entre vous viendra piocher une couleur dans ce chapeau," dit-elle en surélevant un chapeau sorcier.

Les uns après les autres piochèrent dans le chapeau.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, "Alors, Mione, tu as pigé quelle couleur ?"

"Heummm..." dit-elle tout en dépliant le petit papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. "Vert !" dit-elle toute gaie.

"Oh zut moi, je suis orange et toi, Ron ?"

"Orange aussi !" dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Mme Lumineaux fit apparaître un paquet de feuilles sur lesquelles était inscrit le nouvel emploi du temps des élèves.

"Oh, non! Moi, je l'ai en première heure et toi, Mione ?" demanda Ron.

"Moi, c'est en dernière heure le lundi et en deuxième heure le jeudi. Ça veut dire que c'est vous qui l'avez en premier," rit Hermione avant de leur faire la bise et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Drago apparemment très concentré sur son travail.

Hermione se plaça juste en fasse de lui et sortit son devoir de métamorphose qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé.

"Quelle couleur ?" demanda Drago ne relevant pas les yeux de sur son travail.

"Vert et toi ?" dit-elle de la même manière.

"Pareil"

Drago se leva pour aller reposer son livre sur une étagère et Hermione resta figer sur l'apparence moldue de Drago. Il portait un haut blanc « R.Royale » avec un bagui et des Air Max blanches dont il n'avait pas fait les lacets pour les laisser apparaître par dessus son bagui (nda: vous savez comme font tous les gars).

"Wow, Malefoy! Les vêtements moldus te vont comme un gant, tu es vraiment très sexy habillé comme ça."

"Et toi, lève-toi que je t'examine !" dit-il d'un ton très séducteur.

Hermione se leva et fit un tour sur elle-même pour laisser apparaître ses formes.

"Finalement, les moldus non pas si mauvais goût que je ne le croyais," dit-il en s'approchant. "Tu es vraiment très belle."

"Merci."

Hermione sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, puis Drago l'approcha et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione se recula en douceur pour ensuite, se concentrer sur son devoir de métamorphose qu'elle devait rendre dans à peine une heure.

"Pas maintenant, Male... Drago. Je dois rendre ce devoir dans une heure et je n'ai à peine trouvé le sujet."

"Bon qu'as-tu à faire ?" lui dit-il hésitant entre partir et l'aider pour son devoir.

Il décida de rester et s'installa près d'elle, prit son devoir en mains pour comprendre le sujet.

"Heu, c'est... Il faut trouver la formule qui pourrait transformer un humain en un animal féroce."

Hermione alla chercher le livre qui était le plus propice pour ce devoir, puis s'assit sur les genoux de Drago et le feuilleta. Drago lui prit le livre des mains et trouva la bonne page en à peine dix minutes, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à copier et c'était fini.

Drago l'embrassa et lui murmura à l'oreille, "À ce soir, ma belle."

Hermione prit le devoir de métamorphose fait par Drago et le mit dans son sac. Puis, lut un livre en attendant Harry et Ron. Quand elle les vit arriver avec les mains remplies de sacs, elle se leva à leur rencontre.

"Mais où êtes-vous allés ?"

Ron fut le premier à prendre la parole, "Ben, Mme Lumineaux nous a amené dans le monde des moldus pour nous acheter de nouveaux vêtements moldus pour toute l'année."

"Bah, c'est très bien! Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes-là ?"

"Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que Neville ne dise à haute voix 'À quoi servent ces machins' en voulant parler des téléphones portables."

"T'imagine la honte..." finit Ron.

Ron n'eut peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione était déjà à bout de souffle en train d'imaginer Neville regarder un portable avec une tête incompréhensible.

"Bon, heu, mais c'est pas tout, on a cours là !" dit Harry.

"Oui, tu as raison. Allons-y," répliqua Hermione.

La journée se passa normalement jusqu'au dernier cours. Pratiquement tous les élèves étaient excités à l'idée d'aller voir le monde des moldus.

Dans le groupe des Verts, il n'y contenait pas plus de 15 personnes et Hermione ne connaissait personne sauf Drago, bien sûr.

De son côté, Drago connaissait toutes les filles du groupe, il les avait toutes mises dans son lit et ensuite, rejetées comme d'habite.

Hermione se dirigea vers Drago, gênée de ne connaître personne, "Excuse, je ne connais personne ici," dit-elle à voix basse.

"Ne t'inquiète pas reste avec moi et tout se passera bien," répondit Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, mais Hermione les repoussa. Il la regarda d'un regard étonné.

"Pas maintenant."

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Mme Lumineaux faisait son entrée, "Asseyez-vous !"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre! Sur ce, laissez-moi des reviews si vous voulez la suite... Merci à tous de m'avoir lu !


End file.
